The present invention relates to a water return device for making water-waves in an aquarium, and more particularly for more uniformly making water-waves.
Some devices for making water-waves in aquariums are known. However, these conventional devices have the shortcoming that the mechanisms for making water-waves tend to lack smooth, uniform operation. As a result, waves of return water are inconsistently generated in the aquarium or are at least not generated uniformly and regularly through the aquarium to more accurately imitate ocean wave action in the relatively small volume of such tanks.